sailor winx episode 0 and 1
by sailorwinx328
Summary: no summary
1. episode 0

Before you start reading the story read this changes I made

1. Bloom and Darien are brother and sister

the end of every 3rd episode Darien will read a letter from Bloom.

3. Stella and Serena are cousins and you'll find out how later in the story

4. Each episode is divided into 3 parts

5. also bare with me im trying to keep the timing right so im some episode the winx club will finish first or sailor moon it depends on how many days the episode originally takes place

thing I'll try and upload a sailor Winx version of the moon kingdom

Hope you guys enjoy the series


	2. episode 1 part 1

**Sailor Winx - Episode 1: "A Moon Star is Born it feels like magic"**

_(Before we begin, let's get an overview of why the whole business is going on in the first place.)_

**Narrator:** A thousand years ago, our Moon was home to a great civilization ruled by Queen Serenity. Everything was peaceful until the arrival of the evil Queen Beryl.

**Queen Beryl:** Ha ha ha ha. First, the Moon shall be mine. Then, the Universe!

**Narrator:** To conquer the Moon, Queen Beryl unleashed the awesome power of the Negaforce. Although her world was destroyed, Queen Serenity's last hope was the power of the Imperium Silver Crystal and the Crescent Moon Wand.

**Queen Serenity:** Only this Crystal and Wand can combat the power of the Negaforce. Never let our enemies get them, or the Universe is doomed, but most of all, you must protect our dear Princess Serena and the Earth princess. Understand?

_(Luna and Artemis, Serenity's two talking cat advisors, acknowledge the order.)_

**Luna & Artemis:** Yes.

**Narrator:** Frozen in Moon Beam Crystals, the queen sent the Princess and the children of the Moon to the future on Earth. Their memories lost to them all, the queen's cat advisors, Luna and Artemis, must find the Princess, so she will at last be safe. And so, our story begins.

_(In a typical house in the city of Tokyo, a not-so-typical fourteen-year-old girl is late for school.)_

**Serena:** AAAH! Oh no. I'm late for school again.

_(She tears down the stairs in a blinding hurry, passing the dining room, where her mother is looking over coupons.)_

**Serena:** Mother!

_(She grabs her toothbrush from the bathroom and brushes while she asks…)_

**Serena:** Why didn't you wake me up in time for the first bell?

_(Her mother sighs.)_

**Mrs. Tsukino:** I did, Serena darling, three times, and each time you said you were getting up right away.

**Serena:** And you believed me?

_(Serena obviously has a little problem with promptness.)_

**Mrs. Tsukino:** Serena…

**Serena: **I gotta go!

**Mrs. Tsukino:** Aren't you forgetting something, dear?

**Serena:** What?

_(Serena reappears and sees what her mother had.)_

**Serena:** Hmm. Oh yeah.

_(In her rush, she had almost forgotten her lunch.)_

**Serena:** Bye, mom! See you after school!

_(Serena heads down the street as fast has her still-tired body can take her. She's still yawning.)_

**Serena:** I'm so sleepy. Why can't today be Saturday?

_(As Serena passes a parking lot, she notices three little boys crouched over something.)_

**First Boy:** Hold it still.

**Second Boy:** I can feel its tongue.

**Third Boy:** I'm trying. I'm trying.

_(Serena looks and, quickly realizing that they're tormenting a cat, yells at them.)_

**Serena: **HEY! Stop it! Leave that cat alone!

_(Serena rushes at them, and the boys run away, leaving the cat on the ground.)_

**Serena:** Rotten brats.

_(Having scared the kids away, Serena attends to the cat.)_

**Serena:** You poor thing.

_(She picks the cat up. It has 2 bandages in an X on its forehead.)_

**Serena:** Did those creepy kids hurt you, kitty?

_(Suddenly, the cat wakes up and struggles to get the bandages off its head. Serena sits down and places the cat on her lap.)_

**Serena:** You're okay, but how about I take this bandage off of you?

_(When she does so, she sees something very odd on the cat's forehead.)_

**Serena:** Huh? Is that a crescent moon?

_(Suddenly, the cat leaps into the air, bounds off of Serena's head, and lands on top of a nearby car.)_

**Luna:** Hmm, this girl… I sense something…

_(The cat is actually Luna, one of the advisors from the Moon Kingdom.)_

_(Serena, meanwhile, is a little frightened by the sudden movements.)_

**Serena:** Ni-nice kitty.

_(In the distance, a bell rings.)_

**Serena:** Oh great! Now I'm really late!

_(As Serena dashes to school…)_

**Luna:** Could she be the one?

_(At school, Serena eats a quick snack while she gives us a few words on what's popular in town.)_

**Serena:** Hey, did you hear there's a new Sailor V video game out? I saw it on TV.

**Miss Haruna:** Serena, you need more studying and less TV.

_(Serena's teacher, Miss Patricia Haruna, whom most of her students simply call Miss H, is turned off by two things: getting dumped and getting sloppy tests. She holds up Serena's latest algebra effort: a thirty.)_

**Miss Haruna:** There isn't any excuse for failing this exam.

**Serena:** I failed? How can that be?

**Miss Haruna:** Have your mother sign this and return it to me.

_(After school, Serena, down in the dumps, talks with her best friend, Molly Baker.)_

**Molly:** Aw, chill out, Serena. It's just one lousy test. It's not like it's the end of the world or something.

**Serena:** You don't get it, Molly. If my mom finds out I flunked that test, she'll ground me and cut my allowance, and I won't get to play the new Sailor V game.

**Melvin:** Hey Serena, I heard about your test. Want me to be your tutor?

_(Melvin is the class nerd and has glasses to prove it. He's also a walking gossip column. Anything noteworthy can end up in his ears and eventually in his notes.)_

**Serena:** 'Bout as much as a toothache.

_(Melvin has eyes for Serena and Molly, though both flatly refuse to acknowledge it.)_

**Molly: **You're such a dweeb, Melvin. She doesn't need a tutor. She needs a trip to the mall to get her mind off this.

_(She gets an idea.)_

**Molly: **Tell your mom you're at my house studying.

**Melvin:** You're going shopping? What's more important than your grades? Look, I didn't study, and I only got a ninety-five. How will I ever be able to explain this to my parents?

**Molly:** Do we care?

**Serena:** Maybe he's right.

**Molly:** What? We're going shopping. By the time you get home, your mom'll have forgotten all about that dumb test.

**Serena:** Hmm, do you really think so?

**Molly:** I know so. I saw some major awesome boots on sale.

**Serena:** We can get ice cream…

**Molly:** …then shop some more!

**Serena:** Can we look for some earrings?

**Molly:** Good idea. We can go to my mom's jewelry store. She's got some major cool stuff. I mean wicked cool.

**Serena:** Oh, I could use some new pink barrettes for my hair.

_(This is the one thing Melvin can't stand about them: his likes and their likes are completely different.)_

**Molly:** Oh, she's got all kinds of great things! You gotta see it! It'll blow you away! Diamonds, rubies, emeralds, all kinds of stuff! Even some rhinestones.

**Serena:** Rhinestones? I LOVE them!

**Molly: **She's got lots of 'em, and in lots of colors.

**Serena:** Pink? And purple?

**Molly: **Oh, like for sure!

**Serena:** All right! What are we waiting for? Let's go!

_(As the girls leave, Melvin, having been left out of the conversation, assesses Serena.)_

**Melvin:** Ha ha ha. Serena. Ha ha. Beautiful, but a shopaholic.

_(Blooms rides her bike down the street)_

**Andrew:** bloom say hello to Darien for me

**Bloom:** will do Andrew see ya later

_(The Negaverse, an alternate reality where everything is contrary to our norm. In its heart is the palace of Queen Beryl. She sits on her throne, and her scepter floats in front of her as she waves her hands over the orb on top.)_

**Queen Beryl:** The oracle says it's time to attack the other dimension, to unleash the power of the Negaforce.

**Minions:** Yes. Yes.

**Queen Beryl:** But to do so, I shall require energy. Yes, a great deal of energy. We shall get it from the planet Earth. So Jedite, present yourself and tell me of your progress there.

_(Jedite is a Negaverse commander with a daring mission: to drain the energy from the inhabitants of Earth and feed it to the Negaforce. Only when enough energy has been collected can the Negaforce be unleashed once again.)_

**Jedite:** Yes, Queen Beryl.

_(He appears before Queen Beryl to report.)_

**Jedite:** As we speak, my servant Morga is on the other side, preparing to gather energy. The humans are weak and helpless, and they will yield to our will, and then nothing will stand in the way of the great Negaforce.

**Queen Beryl:** Do not fail me, Jedite. I need their energy.

**Jedite:** Yes, my queen.

_(Bloom arrives at the park)_

**Bloom:** go find an acorn kiko and I'll toss it around with you

_(Bloom sits down and takes a bite out of an apple)_

_(Kiko comes in screaming)_

**Bloom:** what is it kiko? Did you see one of those scary squirrels again?

_(Kiko collapse and tells bloom to see something)_

**Bloom:** alright I'll come and see

_(Bloom and Kiko go the area where kiko got scared)_

_(Bloom observes behind a tree)_

**Voice:** back ghoul

_(A foot kicked the ghoul and that foot belonged to a fairy and the fairy attacks)_

**Fairy:** raising sun burst

_(A larger monster in the shadows growls)_

**Bloom:** whoa

**Fairy:** take that

**Bloom:** we can't both be seeing things can we?

_(Kiko faints)_

**Stella:** solar wind blast

_(The large monster grabs one of the ghouls and comes out the shadow)_

**Fairy:** news flash Mr. hideous the power of solaria is so gonna flatten you

**Ogre:** you're the one that's gonna get flatten

_(He charges at her and knocks her back and down to the ground)_

**Bloom:** that's gotta hurt

**Ogre:** _(laughs)_ your finished little fairy girl (**Bloom:** oh no) now ghouls BRING ME HER SCPETER

_(The ghouls grab the fairy)_

**Fairy:** **(mumbled)** I'm warning you you'll get away with this

**Ogre:** I think I just did _(laughs and grabs the scepter from a ghoul and gets in her face) _you're scepter is ours and your history

**Bloom:** leave her alone…come get me, wait did I just say that?

**Ogre:** _(growls)_ you sure did

_(He grabs her by her arms and lifts up her)_

**Ogre:** you should learn to mind you own business

**Bloom:** _(starts glowing)_ LEEEET GOOOOOO!

_(Bloom unexpectedly attacks and blasts the ogre away from her and ghouls go after her)_

**Bloom:** get back!

_(Bloom unknowingly creates a barrier that repels the ghouls)_

**Bloom:** what happen? How'd I do that?

_(Kiko does a kicking boxing stance, notices the ghoul, turns white and faints)_

**Bloom:** _(Tapping on the ghouls shoulder)_ hey ghoul

_(The ghoul turns around)_

**Bloom:** takes off

_(She whacks him with a stick and flies into a tree and explodes)_

**Fairy:** wow you got Winx girl! Major Winx!

**Bloom:** what? Me? What do you mean?

**Stella:** _(to the ogre) _laugh all you want fashion fiasco, you're going down

_(Stella blast the ogre) I suggest you like get out of our realm, now_

_(The ghouls close in)_

Bloom: watch out

_(The ghouls leap but the fairy uses a major attack and knocks them out, she twirls her scepter and Kiko imitates her and notices a ghoul and screams. A ghoul grabs bloom's leg)_

**Bloom:** get off

_(The ghoul rips off a piece of bloom's pants and goes back to the ogre_

**Ogre:** _(teleporting)_ well meet again Princess Stella

**Stella:** EW can't say I'm looking forward to that

_(Stella faints and reverts back to her human form)_

**Bloom:** oh no! Are you ok? We'd better take her home, she needs major help

_(Mrs. Baker's Jewelry Store is VERY busy today.)_

**Mrs. Baker:** Come on in! Everyone's welcome! Make me an offer!

_(She's having a sale. Serena and Molly walk into the store and see the crowd.)_

**Serena:** Molly, what's going on?

_(Molly's mother, Mrs. Baker, is walking around the store, talking through a megaphone.)_

**Mrs. Baker:** Welcome, ladies! Here's your chance to own diamonds, sapphires, emeralds, and a whole lot more!

**Molly:** I don't get it. My mom's sure acting strange.

**Serena:** Yeah. What'd she put in her coffee this morning?

**Mrs. Baker:** Today only, everything in the store is ninety percent off! Please feel free to try on anything…Hm hm hm hm…and surrender your frantic energy to Queen Beryl and the Negaforce! For I am Morga, loyal disciple to the Negaverse, and my jewels will drain away all your

energy!

_(Unbeknownst to the women, the jewels are gradually absorbing the energy from them.)_

_(This energy is sent to Jedite, who collects it into an energy ball.)_

**Jedite:** You have done well, Morga. So much greed…. So much energy…. Queen Beryl will be most pleased. Feed the Negaforce, foolish humans. Queen Beryl will soon triumph. Prepare them, Morga, for her triumphant arrival! Ha ha ha ha ha!

_(Morga receives the mental message.)_

**Morga:** With pleasure.

_(From behind her…)_

**Molly:** Mama?

_(Morga is startled for a second, but then, she turns around and resumes her disguise.)_

**Morga/Mrs. Baker:** Oh Molly, what a surprise.

**Molly:** Serena and I came to see some…

**Serena:** …rhinestone jewelry!

**Mrs. Baker:** Rhinestones? Ha! Don't be silly now, girls. Help yourselves to some diamonds instead! There are plenty to go around.

**Serena:** Diamonds?

**Mrs. Baker:** Why, yes! Any friend of Molly's deserves nothing but the best.

**Serena:** I can't believe this! I totally can't believe this!

_(Molly still finds this a little weird.)_

_(At the display counter, Molly's mother shows them a ring with a BIG diamond.)_

**Mrs. Baker:** Here, Serena. Would you like to try on this ring?

**Serena:** Wow, would I!

**Mrs. Baker:** It's a flawless twenty carat diamond, for you, ten dollars.

**Serena & Molly:** Twenty carats, TEN DOLLARS?

_(A round woman shoves Serena and Molly out of the way.)_

**Fat Woman:** MINE!

_(This gets everyone crowding to the display case. Serena and Molly crawl out of the mob.)_

**Molly:** Serena, this is way weird.

**Serena:** What's up with your mom, Molly? I've never seen her like this before.

**Molly:** I don't know, but I'm worried.

**Serena:** Hmm. This place is totally wacko, Molly. What's going on?

**Molly:** Where are you going?

**Serena:** I think I'll take a nap before showing my mom my grades.

**Molly:** Okay. See ya tomorrow, Serena.

_(She leaves the riotous jewelry store.)_

**Serena: **Oh no. How can I tell mom I flunked another test?

_(She pulls out her bummer of a test…and promptly crumples it.)_

**Serena:** DUH, HOW CAN I SHOW HER THIS THING?

_(She throws it over her shoulder…and right on the head of a young man wearing shades.)_

**Darien:** Hey, watch it, Meatball Head.

_(Serena turns around.)_

**Serena:** Uh? Oh, sorry.

_(He has already uncrumpled the test and is reading it.)_

**Darien:** A thirty? Admirable.

**Serena:** NO!

**Darien:** Are you stupid or just…incredibly lazy?

**Serena:** Hah! How dare you!

_(She snatches the paper from his hands.)_

**Serena:** Give me that!

_(She walks away.)_

**Serena:** Hah! The nerve of that guy. What a total jerk calling me a Meatball Head. Still…

_(She glances back.)_

**Serena:** He sure is cute.

_(The young man, meanwhile, has something else on his mind. He pulls off his shades.)_

**Darien:** Something about that girl…

**Bloom:** picking on random girls I see

**Darien:** Bloom, what are doing here?

**Bloom:** heading home… hey can you stop by tomorrow I need to talk with you guys

**Darien:** sure…everything good with you, mike, and Vanessa?

**Bloom:** yeah everything's fines just come by tomorrow night

**Darien:** alright see you than

**Bloom:** bye

_(Serena always loves to stop by the Crown Arcade on the way home. As she walks by, she notices a poster advertising a new game arrival.)_

**Serena:** Oh! The new Sailor V video game. Ah…

_(Serena squats down and admires the poster.)_

**Serena:** I wish I could be like Sailor V. She's so beautiful and smart. Something exciting's always happening in her life, not like mine.

_(Behind a nearby sign, Luna the cat is keeping a close eye on her.)_

**Serena: **Who am I kidding? I'll never be like Sailor V, not with grades like this. Mom's gonna blow a gasket when she sees this.

_(She gets up and starts crying.)_

**Serena:** Oh, what am I going to do?

_(Still crying, she walks home. Luna senses something about her, but…)_

**Luna:** I can't believe it. This crybaby? She's the one?

**End of part 1**

- Commercial Break -


	3. episode 1 part 2

**Part 2**

_(Serena arrives at her house, and her mother is waiting for her. She immediately cuts to the chase.)_

**Mrs. Tsukino:** So, how did you do on yesterday's algebra test?

**Serena:** Uh, test? In algebra?

**Mrs. Tsukino:** You know, the one you were studying for the other night with Melvin? You two were up so late at the library.

**Mrs. Tsukino: **Melvin's mom said he got a ninety-five, and they're very disappointed.

**Serena: **Oh yes, that…ha ha ha ha…algebra test. Well, uh…See, that is, well, uh…

**Mrs. Tsukino:** Serena, come on. Tell me. How did you do?

_(She tries to beat around the bush.)_

**Serena:** Melvin gives me the…well, uh, you see, uh, it's like this. I, uh…well…

_(Serena's mother holds out her hand.)_

**Mrs. Tsukino: **Let me see.

_(Serena runs out of delays. She shows her the test…very reluctantly.)_

**Serena: **Okay.

_(Her mother takes one look, and…)_

**Mrs. Tsukino:** THIRTY? You said you studied! Know what you need to do?

**Serena: **No.

**Mrs. Tsukino:** GO BACK TO THE LIBRARY TO STUDY FOR A MAKE-UP TEST!

_(And Serena is promptly thrown out of the house.)_

**Serena:** Mother, nooooo! Please! It's too late in the afternoon to study! It's bad for the braaaaain!

_(Meanwhile, something totally weird is going on back at the jewelry store.)_

**Woman:** Something's wrong. I feel very strange.

_(The women are starting to get weaker and weaker. They can no longer stand up.)_

**Fat Woman:** Oh, mercy me. I feel as I'm going to fain…

_(She faints, scattering beads all over the floor. People all over the store are fainting, and Molly is very worried.)_

**Molly:** Mama, I'm scared. What's happening to all your customers?

_(No answer. Morga has her back turned to Molly.)_

**Molly: **Mama?

**Morga/Mrs. Baker:** Ha ha ha ha. Ha ha ha ha.

**Molly:** Mama?

**Morga:** I'm not your mother, Molly dear.

_(Morga turns around.)_

**Morga:** Ha ha ha ha ha!

_(At dusk, Serena lies back after a long trip to the library.)_

**Serena:** Studying so hard is very, very tiring. All those books…. All those words…. It can't be too good for a person. How does Melvin do it? Oh, I'm so sleepy, so tired. I wanna sleep.

_(And so, she takes a nap. In her slumber, she doesn't notice her bedroom window opening and something jump into the room. It creeps closer and closer…until the wind slams the window shut. The noise wakes up Serena, and she turns…)_

**Serena:** Huh? Huh?

_(. . .to see a cat on her bed! It's the same cat she had saved this morning! She jumps upright and gasps.)_

**Serena:** You scared me! What are you doing here?

_(And then, Serena witnesses something even crazier.)_

**Luna:** Why Serena, I came to see you, of course. Who else?

_(She jumps off her bed and looks back at the cat.)_

**Serena:** A talking cat? Oh man. I HAVE been studying too hard.

_(Luna clears her throat.)_

**Luna:** My name is Luna, and I have been searching for you for a very long time.

_(All this craziness is a bit hard for Serena to swallow.)_

**Luna:** You are the chosen one, and I have been sent here to guide you on the path to your ultimate destiny. I wasn't sure if you were the one the first time we met, but I've been watching you, and now I absolutely know that you are…the Sailor Scout of the Moon.

**Serena:** Ah, I'm hallucinating.

**Luna:** No you're not, Serena. You are Sailor Moon, and your friend Molly's in big trouble.

_(Luna tries to get Serena's attention by hitting her head.)_

**Luna:** You have got to help her.

_(Serena doesn't respond.)_

Luna: You don't believe me. Well all right, then. I'll prove it to you.

_(One of Luna's tricks is that she has some devices intended for Sailor Moon. When she backflips into the air, she can summon one of those devices. She summons Sailor Moon's transformation tool: the Moon Prism Locket. Serena opens one eye.)_

**Serena:** What is that?

**Luna:** It's a special locket just for you.

_(She picks it up.)_

**Serena:** Wow. For me? It's beautiful. How should I wear it? On my school uniform or on my dress?

**Luna:** Serena, it's not just a piece of jewelry. Listen to me! Do you hear what I'm saying?

_(No answer. Serena's still looking at the mirror.)_

**Luna:** Sailor Moon, sworn to defend the princess of the Moon.

_(Still nothing. Luna jumps on the dresser in front of the mirror.)_

**Luna:** Powerful evil forces have appeared here on Earth, and that special locket can help you fight them. You are Sailor Moon, and you must fight evil when it confronts you. You must not be afraid.

**Serena:** Yeah right. Just like Sailor V.

**Luna:** This is no joke, Serena. Do you hear me? This is your destiny.

**Serena:** My destiny? I MUST be dreaming.

**Luna:** It's no dream. I'll prove it, Serena. Just repeat after me: 'MOON PRISM POWER.'

**Serena:** Okay. MOON PRISM POWER!

_(The Moon Prism Locket goes to work, giving Serena a brand new look and transforming her into Sailor Moon, The transformation gives her a shock.)_

**Sailor Moon:** AH! What happened? This dream is getting weirder and weirder! I'll never study that hard again! I wanna PLAY Sailor V video games! I don't wanna LIVE them!

_(Suddenly, a cry for help reaches Sailor Moon's ears.)_

**Molly:** Help me! Please help me! Somebody please help me! AAAAAH!

**Sailor Moon:** That's Molly!

**Luna:** That's right. She's in big trouble.

**Sailor Moon:** Yeah, but what can I do to help? You keep forgetting. I'm just a kid.

**Luna:** You are Sailor Moon. You will know what to do when you look into your heart. Believe in yourself.

**Sailor Moon:** Okay.

**Molly:** Somebody please help me!

_(Morga has Molly by the throat.)_

**Morga:** Hm hm hm. There's no one to help you now, little girl.

**Molly:** Oh, help me! Oh…

_(As Morga laughs at Molly's struggle, she reverts to her true form)_

**Morga:** Soon, you and your kind will cease to exist. Once Queen Beryl unleashes the Negaforce, she will destroy you all!

**Sailor Moon: **Let her go.

_(The voice from behind Morga surprises her. She turns her head around.)_

**Morga:** What's that?

_(At the door is an unexpected visitor.)_

**Sailor Moon:** I said let her go!

**Morga:** And who are YOU?

**Sailor Moon:** Oh, uh, well, my name's…I am Sailor Moon, the Champion of Justice. And I say, on behalf of the Moon, I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means YOU.

**Morga:** Sailor Moon? Never heard of you, and I'm sure I never will again. Arise, my children, and serve the great power that is the Negaverse!

_(Not only did those jewels drain the customers' energy, they also turned them into zombies. They follow Morga's command and attack Sailor Moon.)_

**Sailor Moon:** Luna, help me. I don't know what to do.

_(Unfamiliar with her enemy, Sailor Moon struggles to avoid the attacks. Morga herself charges at her, knocking her against a column.)_

**Sailor Moon:** Ow! That hurt. I don't wanna do this anymore.

**Luna:** Sailor Moon, what are you doing? You must fight this evil monster, or the whole Universe could cease to exist.

**End of part 2**

-Commercial Break -


	4. episode 1 part 3

**Sailor Moon: **I don't wanna play this game anymore. LUNA! I WANNA GO HOME!

**Morga:** Fine, I'll send you away for good.

_(Morga stretches an arm towards Sailor Moon. The arm is almost upon the terrified heroine…)_

**Sailor Moon:** AAAAAH!

_(…when something streaks through the air and stops it short. It's a red and blue rose. Morga turns around to find the thrower.)_

**Morga:** Now who might you be?

(Standing in a window high above the floor is a strange young man, wearing a black top hat, a tuxedo, a flowing cape…and a mask over his eyes and strange women wearing a sparkly light blue top decorated with a gold jewel at the center of her chest, a matching light blue miniskirt and light blue ankle boots. She also wears light blue gloves around her arms from elbow to wrist and wears a small golden tiara with rounded points at the top of her head and wings that are cyan with teal tips)

**Tuxedo Mask:** I am Tuxedo Mask.

**Fairy of fire:** and I am the fairy of fire

**Tuxedo mask:** Sailor Moon, look into your heart and find the warrior within you.

**Fairy of fire:** It is your destiny.

**Sailor Moon:** But I don't want to be a warrior.

_(She does the one thing she could think of: she starts to cry and wail. Surprisingly, her powers magnify the noise considerably, sending the entire store into a tremor. Morga's control over the customers is broken, and they all collapse to the floor.)_

**Morga:** Aah! Stop that hideous crying!

**Luna: **Sailor Moon, quickly, throw your Tiara and then say 'MOON TIARA MAGIC.'

**Sailor Moon:** What for, Luna? What good is that gonna do?

**Luna:** Just do it!

_(She takes it off)_

**Sailor Moon:** MOON TIARA MAGIC!

**Morga:** AAAAAH!

**Sailor Moon:** Huh? I did that?

**Morga:** I shall return…

_(Morga has been moondusted.)_

_(Jedite gets a surprise. With Morga defeated, his energy ball disperses and returns to Earth.)_

**Jedite:** What? The energy. Someone will pay dearly for this.

_(Back at the store, the moon dust soon vanishes, and the strange Tuxedo Mask and fairy of fire say some parting words.)_

**Tuxedo Mask:** You have done well, Sailor Moon, and now, Molly's mother and all the other women are free. Others will test you.

**Fairy of fire:** Do not be afraid. We will fight with you.

(And they exits through the window.)

**Luna:** Are you all right, Sailor Moon? Speak to me.

**Sailor Moon:** What a hunky guy.

_(The next morning)_

**Vanessa:** fairies? Bloom hasn't read that book since she was little! Rise and shine princess a beautiful day awaits. You know, that used to be your favorite book, you used to pretend that you were a fairy; you could do it for hours so who's the girl downstairs who's fast asleep… in the guest room?

**Bloom:** Ah, so it wasn't a dream. And she's still asleep? Good. Uh, she's…wanda's cousin… and she's visiting from far away. Don't wake her up, ok mom?

**Vanessa:** come on downstairs for breakfast

**Mike:** hey bloom… today's the day we're gonna clean up the garage

**Bloom: **c'mon dad I have lots of other stuff I have to do, lots of important stuff!

**Mike:** what sort of stuff are you talking about?

**Bloom:** do you remember when I was into fairies and witches dad?

**Mike:** of course I do. You were so cute, always pretending to know magic

**Bloom:** well here's the thing…

**Mike:** if you know magic, you could just wave a wand and the garage would clean itself

**Bloom:** well, that's kinda…the thing I wanted to talk to you about. You know my friend, the one asleep in the guest room?

**Vanessa:** oh just give her a break honey, she wants to spend the day with her friend

**Mike:** ok you get the groceries and you're free for the rest of the day

**Bloom:** you guys are the vest! Thank you!

_(Bloom looks at the clock)_

**Bloom:** oh no I'm gonna be late for school

**Darien:** someone call for a taxi

**Bloom:** Darien! What are you doing here?

**Darien:** had a feeling you were gonna be late

**Bloom:** you always do now let's go or I'll be late bye me, bye dad

**Darien:** bye mike, bye Vanessa

**Vanessa:** bye guys

_(At Serena's school)_

**Molly:** Serena, you're not gonna believe this, but my mom and I had the strangest dream last night, that we were attacked by this hideous monster, and that this beautiful warrior named Sailor Moon saved us!

**Student:** What? Are you kidding? I had the same dream.

_(Molly gasps.)_

**Other Student:** Yeah, me too.

_(She gasps again.)_

**Molly:** That's weird…very weird. Serena, isn't that the weirdest?

_(Serena's head is down on her desk. She's very tired…for a different reason this time.)_

**Molly:** Serena?

**Serena:** Shh. Hey, you guys, could you please keep it down? I was up late last night, and I just need a little bit more sleep.

_(She yawns and goes back to sleep.)_

**Serena:** Good night.

_(After school bloom is riding her bike as usual)_

**Bloom:** I haven't felt any powers today. I sure hope they didn't wear off

**Mitzi:** hey bloom isn't it time to sell that two-wheel relic to the junk pile

**Bloom:** there's nothing wrong with this book my dad bought this for me

**Mitzi:** on you poor girl of course I don't mean poor as in not rich even though that is what you are

_(Bloom growls and Kiko gives mitzi the raspberry)_

**Mitzi:** hey fellas careful with my scooter hmph it's brand new you know

**Bloom:** well see you later mitzi. If I do have powers Kiko, remind me to turn her into a monkey

_(Somewhere in another dimension)_

**Icy:** well look who failed us again, explain yourself Knut

**Knut:** it really wasn't my fault this time your wickedness, the scepter was mine

**Icy:** yes

**Knut:** but then this earth girl attacked me

**Icy:** did you say earth girl

**Knut:** uh yeah but this was no ordinary earth girl she had magic powers she took us on with one hand

**Icy:** what did she look like?

**Knut:** uh well I'm uh not sure

**Icy:** where are your glasses?

_(Knut pulls out his glasses)_

**Knut:** here your wickedness

**Icy:** KNUT! HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO TELL YOU? You are never to remove your glasses

**Darcy:** don't you know you're as blind as a hairless mole-rat without them you buffoon

_(Knut puts on his glasses)_

**Knut:** I don't like these frames there not me

**Icy:** Knut! We must find this girl

**Knut:** I've already got a plan

**Icy:** go on

**Knut:** one of my ghouls grabbed this. It's a piece of the earth girl's clothing. Now all we have to do is give it to a hunter troll and he can track her down

_(The hunter troll comes out and starts to sniff blooms clothing)_

**Knut: **see

**Icy:** very well, go and find that meddling earth girl

**Knut:** right

**Icy:** destroy her and bring me back that scepter

_(At blooms house)_

**Mike:** so she's been asleep for 20 hours because she's a fairy? Is that like a Goth or something?

**Bloom:** I'm talking real fairy dad with a scepter, magic powers and fluttering wings. She's amazing

**Darien:** did you hit you're hear bloom

**Mike:** you must be running a high fever. I think we should call Dr. Silverman

**Darien:** hey look she's waking up

**Stella:** hey good morning

**Vanessa:** it's evening Hun. Are you alright

**Stella:** uhhh fine now thanks to this girl right here

**Bloom:** oh it's nothing

**Stella:** my name's Stella

**Bloom:** hey there Stella my names bloom

**Vanessa: **let's call your parents shall we?

**Stella:** I'm afraid that's like so way easier said than done. I mean let's face it they live like 6 whole realms away in a kingdom called solaria. I was on my way to the alfea school, you know to continue me magic training and—

**Mike:** oh boy I'm contacting Dr. Silverman maybe he can explain why the two of you are seeing things that aren't there

_(Stella turns the phone into a carrot and lettuce head)_

**Darien:** I don't think there seeing things mike

**Stella:** still think were out of our gourds

**Bloom:** that was awesome

**Stella:** you're the one who's majorly awesome bloom when that ogre attacked us she gave him an energy blast that kicked his booty to another dimension

**Bloom:** it's true but I don't know how I did it

**Stella:** it's like I told you yesterday bloom you're loaded with magic

**Bloom:** me?

**Stella:** hey I just got a brainstorm you should go to alfea with me it's like so far away the best school in a whole eight-realm area

**Mike:** hold it my daughter's not going to another realm

**Darien:** I agree

_(Somewhere in town Knut and the hunter troll arrive)_

**Knut:** well here we are, troll do your thing

_(The troll smells blooms pant-leg, picking up and tracking the sent)_

**Troll:** girl very close

_(Stella and bloom are in Blooms room)_

**Stella:** hey cool room bloom, wow! You should totally take it to alfea. A quick packing spell and it'll fit in a handbag

**Bloom:** Stella I don't think I'm going to alfea

**Stella:** huh

**Bloom:** I don't think I have any powers anymore I mean I know I fought that ogre in the park but now—

**Stella:** trust me bloom, someone with magic like you doesn't lose their powers, they're just rusty from sitting unused for so long

**Bloom:** do you think I'm like the girl in that book

**Stella:** _(looking through the book)_ hmm let's see…kinda but this book was written by humans. You're so much cooler than this and fashionable

**Bloom:** wow I can't believe I really do know magic and I have what did you call it Winx?

**Stella:** your magic's always been inside of you. It's like my fairy godmother use to say: sometimes you just need an ogre to attack you to find out what you're really made off! Now try this it's a simple merge excersies

_(Stella merges all the pencils in Bloom's pencil holder into one big pencil)_

**Stella:** ok you give it a shot put them back how they were

_(Bloom tries but fails)_

**Bloom:** I don't feel anything

**Stella:** you just need some practice Bloom. It's actually no biggie, that's why you have to come with me to alfea

_(Stella turns the big pencil back into little pencils)_

**Stella:** before long you'll be zapping ogres left and right

**Bloom:** so where is it?

**Stella:** well it's sort of in a parallel dimension. You go to the inner realm of the enchanted ring and then you…look why don't you come with me and I'll show it to you

_(Stella pulls out a postcard of alfea and casually tosses it on the ground and expands in size)_

**Stella:** this is an express portal. Come on its cool

_(Stella steps on the postcard and sinks into the picture)_

**Stella:** now follow me

**Bloom:** ahhhhh

_(Out in the streets)_

**Knut:** well troll where is she?

_(The troll sniffs around)_

**Troll:** me smell two fairies

**Knut:** than the earth girl's with Stella

_(Blooms room)_

**Bloom:** Stella this feels really weird

**Stella:** don't worry, almost no one gets lost between dimension

_(Back out in the streets)_

**Knut:** what is it troll?

_(Troll smells around)_

**Troll:** me lost the scent they no here

_(With the girls)_

**Stella:** well there it is bloom the famous alfea castle

**Bloom:** so what exactly goes on here?

**Stella:** the best and most fabulous come from all over the universe to perfect their powers. Most are princess like moi, but we also have pixies and gwyillans and get this we're only one enchanted forest away from the red fountain school for heroics and bravery, it's full of hunks. But we're also just down the lagoon from the creepiest place in the entire realm, the Cloudtower School for witches

**Bloom:** wow this is a really big decision

**Stella:** to help you make it, I invited some of the H & B boys over to your house

**Bloom:** the hero guys are coming to my house? When?

**Stella:** pretty soon, so let's get going

_(Bloom and Stella jump back up through the portal into Bloom's room)_

**Troll:** ME SMELL THEM

**Knut:** huh?

**Troll:** girls' close me think they right there

**Knut:** good work troll, they can't escape us now. We'll go in through the back door and surprise them

_(Kiko hops into the kitchen, notices the monsters entering the room and warns bloom's parents and Darien)_

**Mike:** not now, we can play later Kiko, it's been a long day. I don't know what's wrong with him. Maybe Bloom forgot to give him his dinner. Or maybe he's doing that thing where he pretends he didn't eat so he can get a second serving

_(Kiko tries to barricade the door with various items but the monsters still bust the door open)_

**Mike:** what is that rabbit doing?

**Darien:** why did you guys get Bloom a hamster again?

_(Mike goes to check on Kiko)_

**Mike:** I told you we should have bought Bloom hamster

_(The troll barges in through the door. Bloom and Stella notice something's happening the troll breaks the door frame)_

**Darien:** get back

**Vanessa:** that thing is repulsive

_(The troll breaks the coffee table)_

**Vanessa:** and angry too

**Darien:** probably because you called it repulsive

**Knut:** tell us where the girls are or your ghoul food

**Stella:** turn around sunshine

**Knut:** ah-ha it's them

**Stella:** I guess someone didn't learn their lesson…SUN POWER

_(Stella turns form into her Winx form; she flies and kicks the troll in the face)_

**Knut: **are you just gonna stand there and let that little fairy kick your butt

**Troll:** me mad

**Stella:** than do something about tall, blue, and gruesome. Bloom I'll handle the two gross outs you handle the ghouls

**Bloom:** but how

**Stella:** just do something

**Bloom:** ok I'll try

_(Bloom runs out and the ghouls follow her)_

**Knut:** now that her friend's gone she doesn't stand a chance so get her and make some fairy dust

_(Mike, Vanessa, and Darien climb out the window)_

**Stella:** bring it on I'm gonna whip you and not even muss my hair

_(A blast is heard outside)_

**Bloom:** a nice little poochies roll over

_(Knut comes flying in and falls on the ghouls)_

**Bloom:** good one Stella

_(Stella falls out the window and the troll comes out the house)_

**Darien:** Bloom! Stella!

**Bloom:** Darien…what do we do

**Sky (As Brandon):** hey Princess Stella I hope your friends the pretty one in the blue pants

**Riven:** yeah and not this ugly at the end of the leash here

**Timmy:** ditto that

**Sky (As Brandon):** alright I suggest a three-pronged rescue op

**Riven: **forget that I've got this puppy wrapped up all by myself

**Brandon (As Sky):** one summer at a swashbuckler camp doesn't mean you can go solo on a troll

_(The troll flings riven across the backyard)_

**Brandon (As Sky):** I rest my case

_(The troll charges towards Sky (As Brandon) and Timmy)_

**Sky (As Brandon):** stand behind me

_(Sky (as Brandon) uses his fanto-shield and the troll bashes it)_

**Sky (as Brandon): **hey guys what did we learn about battling trolls?

**Brandon (as sky):** well…

_(Brandon (as sky) raises his Fanta-blade and slams it into the ground)_

**Brandon (as sky):** smash 'em I think

_(The force creates a fissure splitting the ground between the troll's feet)_

**Timmy:** no sky you take out there feet

_(Timmy uses his blaster and takes out the ground below the troll's feet and the troll falls in)_

**Timmy:** alright

**Brandon (as sky):** good one Timmy way to go

**Sky (as Brandon): **good thing you aced how'd battle forest creatures Timmy

**Brandon (as sky): **ghoul alert

**Riven:** stay here this won't take long

_(The ghouls attack and Riven fights them off. Knut knocks him down)_

**Bloom:** leave him alone

_(Stella and Bloom blast Knut)_

**Darien:** whoa that's some power Bloom

**Stella:** awesome shot there Bloom

**Bloom: **it just happened

**Stella:** like I said you got Winx

**Knut:** back off shorty

**Stella:** you're the one that's gonna back off ogre or I'm gonna out my stickus-removus spell and you're gonna smell like you just took a bath

(Knut retreats)

**Stella:** I know that would scare him… bloom these are the red fountain guys I was telling you about

_(All the guys say hi)_

**Stella:** meet Riven, prince sky

**Brandon (as sky):** hey

**Stella:** Timmy, and Brandon

**Sky (as Brandon):** how ya doing

(The troll emerges from the hole)

**Sky (as Brandon):** not so fast tough guy you better come with us

**Brandon (as sky):** yeah you've done enough damage for one day pal

_(Bloom's parents see what's happening)_

**Bloom:** where are you guys taking him?

**Riven:** will bring him back to red fountain they'll probably send him to a creature preserve

**Brandon (as sky):** so long

**Sky (as Brandon):** bloom I sure hope I see you at alfea

_(The next morning)_

**Mike:** I'm glad that's over

**Darien:** you got that right

**Stella:** hey bloom's dad why don't you let me whip this place into shape with a little magic

**Mike:** I've had enough magic

**Bloom:** I'm ready day

**Mike:** why do you have a suitcase?

**Bloom:** you know just in case you guys say I can stay than I'll be packed

**Mike:** I know that you're way grown up more than we thought you were and that you have a special gift an all but we still have to check the school out we have to get more information about alfea

**Vanessa:** but if it's anything like Stella says you're in for a wonderful adventure it's so exciting

**Bloom:** I know mom it really is

**Darien:** as long as you come back to us in one piece

**Mike:** hey Stella how do we get there car, plane, broomstick? Do they make a broomstick for 4?

**Bloom:** duh dad broomsticks are for witches

**Mike:** oh yeah that's right so what do you use Stella…wait don't tell me is it fairy dust?

**Bloom:** are we gonna use the portal

**Stella:** regular humans can't go but you know what my scepter can handle a little trans-dimension puddle jump like this

_(She whips out her scepter and yells out SUN POWER and portal opens up and everyone falls in it and lands in the realm of magix)_

**Mike:** wow would you look at this place

**Bloom:** pretty cool right

**Stella:** with a capital C

**Darien:** this place is amazing

_(They all start walking towards alfea)_

**End of episode 1**


End file.
